The National Rural Health Association is seeking funds to convene a national conference to: 1. Summarize key health care issues facing rural Americans; 2. Identify gaps in current knowledge; and, 3. Formulate a research agenda to address these gaps. The conference will be developed and managed in cooperation with the Foundation for Health Services Research. The following five priority issues will be addressed and research agendas developed for each: Problems of the Rural Elderly Issues in Long Term Care The Rural Poor and Medically Indigent Maternal, Child and Adolescent Health The Future of Rural Hospitals The information so derived will be disseminated to public and private sector policy makers, researchers, and health care providers and institutions.